Halloween 1x4
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: This is an AU fic where Cecil and the Warrior of Light are modern day teens and go trick-or-treating! There is minor yaoi and minor cursing.


Halloween

_**A/N: I noticed I haven't seen any CecilxWoL, so I'm posting this! I wrote this over the summer and haha I'm proud. Warning there is cursing and some flirting between the two but nothing bad! And oh there is some fan girl bashing because I was bored but it isn't bad! We all know it's true!**_

_**Enjoy the 1x4!**_

"Light, come out of there already!" the silver haired boy yells, knocking on his bathroom door. Cecil was a sixteen year old boy in high school and today was one of his favorite days. Today was Halloween, and Cecil was dressed in a tight fitting long sleeved shirt, tight black skinny jeans (to which he had sown a fluffy rabbit's tail to the back), and his black combat boots. On top of the boy's head he wore black bunny ears to complete his costume. Obviously if you haven't caught on by now, Cecil was a bunny today, one of his favorite things on the face of the Earth.

"Light?" he yells again. "Light are you okay?" Cecil was beginning to worry now.

"… Yes I'm fine, I'm just mad at you…" his friend behind the door responds, with his usual monotone voice.

Cecil frowns at the door, "No you're not! You don't sound mad at all!"

"Cecil you moron, I always sound like this…"

When his friend said moron, Cecil blinked at the door with a mixture of sadness and, what everyone fears when coming from Cecil, rage. Cecil snapped inside his head, and glared at the door angrily, giving it a hard kick, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Oh well it's your door…" he sighs and thinks twice about what he said, opening to door so Cecil didn't break the door in, again.

Cecil, who was about to punch the door in rage, stopped and stared at Light, blinking a few times, has having snapped out off his rage. He drops his arm to his side and glomps Light the second the other grey haired boy stepped out into the hall.

Light stumbled back, trying not to fall over. Light had about the same hair as Cecil, only his was a darker gray and shorter. Also, Light didn't insist on putting god damn purple beads in his hair _everyday_. The boy would have been glaring at Cecil; if not for his odd unemotional mask he wore everyday. Light was angry with his friend because of how he was forcing Light to go trick-or-treating, and forcing him to wear this damn costume.

** _Flash Back_

"Awe come on Light!" Cecil begged, holding on to the other boys arm as he followed him.

"No Cecil I told you already, we're too old to go trick-or-treating. It is a child's activity and it is completely pointless," Light responded blankly, trying to tug his arm away.

"It's not pointless!" Cecil complains. When Light responds with a doubtful look he happily says, "We Get Free Candy!!"

"…That some rapist can use to drug you into an early death, and then rape you multiple times until they're happy enough."

The other boy frowns at this, "Awe come on Light! Please!"

"No."

Cecil pulls him to a stop when they're in the high schools hallway alone and pushes his friend against the wall so he won't leave. The boy moves his face closer to Light's, closing his eyes half way and whispers seductively, "Come on Light… You know you would do anything to make me happy… Just please come with me."

Light blinks, his unemotional mask faltering slightly as he blushes, "…No."

Cecil sighs, trying not to snap and start screaming, he puts back on an innocent face, and moves slightly closer. "But Light, if you don't go who will protect me when some rapist pulls me off the streets and down an ally?"

"We have no ally's here smart ass."

"Oh you know what I mean! Just come on," he moves his face so their lips are barely touching, "come with me. Then you can kick some ass if anyone tries to hurt me…"

He ponders on the idea of kicking some ass. "Well Cecil…" Cecil looks at him hopefully, "No."

Rage was taking over the boy; he bit his lip to try to calm down. "Light you're going trick-or-treating wither you want to or not!"

"No, do we need to settle this in a battle again? You know last time we did that it never ended…"

Cecil rolls his eyes at the boy, "Fine if you come I'll let you wear glitter."

Light sighed, pissed off on Cecil's way of trying to get him to come.

**

Okay fine so Light only came with Cecil because he could walk around wearing glitter, not his fault Cecil offered. Well the other boy did also come because he didn't trust Cecil running around town with out getting taken advantage of by someone. Even thought he knew if Cecil got pissed off enough he could snap a man in half.

"Come on Light! You look cute!" Cecil said cheerfully, putting on a cute grin.

Light felt like a complete moron. Too many, he would look 'Just fucking adorable!', because he was every fan girl's dreams. Light was dressed in all silver; the same tight jeans and shirt as Cecil but in grey, and instead of rabbit eats and a cotton tail, he had a long cat tail and pointed cat ears. Also, just as Cecil had promised, Light had glitter on his cheeks and he seemed to sparkle in some odd way.

"I look like a fucking idiot…" the cat boy said, looking down depressed.

"Well I think you're a cute 'fucking idiot'!" Cecil adds cheerfully giving Light a quick kiss on the cheek.

The cat rolled his eyes as his friend took his hand and forcibly dragged him outside. Light knew not to reject Cecil right after his friend gave him the costume. This stupid holiday was Cecil's favorite (of coarse next to Easter), and if Cecil couldn't go because Light refused, well then the bunny would probably bite someone's head off. Literally.

The black bunny skipped happily as he pulled his feline friend along. They stopped at each house they past, Light feeling stupider and stupider with each stop. At one house, these boys fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, which of course wasn't bad when Light beat them senseless in his boredom. The beating was the highlight of their night. But, the part Light hated most was when some of the girls, who would always giggle and stare at them in lunch and whisper "Oh my god they're so darn cute!" "Yeah why are the gay ones always hott?!", saw them and chased them down a few blocks, making some weird screaming sound that sounded like dying cats (aka squeeing). Cecil and Light lost them when they jumped into a bush, landing in a heap of arms and legs tangled together.

They headed home when their bags were over stuffed with sweets, and other odd things they do not wish to list because they were "gifts" from the fan girls. They rested at Cecil's house, sitting next to each other on his bed.

"See Light, now wasn't that fun??" the bunny says with tiredness and excitement.

Not wanting to admit it was fun, Light responded with a "No."

Cecil pouts at his friend and hugs him around the neck, "Don't you dare lie you bastard or I'll stab you with a knife."

Light shows a rare smile when he hears one of Cecil's usual comments. "Well I was forced to go…"

The bunny rolls his eyes and kisses him lightly on the lips, "I'll take that as a 'you're happy' then." Cecil kisses the cat boy again, this time more passionately.

Light kisses back for a moment and then pulls away, receiving a glare from Cecil. "At least let me get the glitter off…"

The cat gets up and walks off to Cecil's bathroom to remove the make up. "Awe come on you look hotter with the cat suit and make up," Cecil says playfully, laying on the bed and leaning over so he could watch Light walk to the bathroom. Light rolls his eyes and walks up to the sink and starts to scrub off the make up.

When Light looks up, his face is still shinny. _Damn it why is my fucking face still sparkling…?_ He scrubs at his face again, and looks around for the glitter Cecil gave him. "Cecil, please tell me you got body glitter." He says with an uncharacteristic edge in his voice.

Cecil, who had now rolled onto his back boredly, responded "Wait… there's a special glitter for the body? I just went to the crafts store and grabbed some glitter glue."

"Wait- Cecil you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Cecil says playing with his bunny ears.

"CECIL YOU FUCKING GOT ME GLITTER GLUE!" the now permanently sparkling cat screams; causing the startled Cecil to fall out of the bed.


End file.
